cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ridley Grail
Overview 'Name: '''Ridley Grail '''Known Aliases: '''You'd know if you were in the loop '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''35 '''Threshold: '''Stricken '''Archetype: '''Gatekeeper '''Geist: '''The Decayed Assassin '''Physical Description: '''Ridley stands at a height just shy of 6 feet tall. He has short cut dark brown hair and a slight tan. His eyes are a deep brown and when you look at them, it looks as though he is always taking everything in, always trying to calculate what's coming next and how best to deal with it. Very rarely is Ridley seen smiling; if he is smiling it usually mean that something either very bad (for someone else) or something very amusing (for him) is about to happen. Known History '''Background: ' The Never Ending Battle. The Line in the Sand. The Last Bastion. The Hunt. The Vigil. These are all things that speak to who and what Ridley is. For over a decade, Ridley has been steeped in the world of the supernatural. Once a former military medic, Ridley started out as a normal mortal individual, working to take down whatever supernaturals threatened humanity. He started as a street doctor in the back of a pawn shop in Orlando, patching up wounded thugs and gangers, all while keeping his ear open for information. His work did not go unnoticed and he soon caught the attention of a very influential government organization. It was shortly after this, that he also ran into the members of what would become a very effective hunter cell, first Edd, then J and Rachel. Over the course of the next couple of years, They would work together to handle a number of issues that would crop up, from an underground ring using a number of alchemical concoctions to create addictive body art to were-sharks (never trust a Chinese restaurant named The Golden Frog) to facing down the vampire community of Orlando. All of this would come to a head when the group ended up going head to head with a group of demons, bent on starting the Apocalypse. The cell, at this time having grown in numbers, waged a hidden war over the course of a year, spanning three different continents, to bring an end to the machinations of Hell's most notable denizens. Such a battle did not come without a price though. A number of members lost their lives in the battle, or were never see of again. In the aftermath of the Pestilence's disease that wracked the world's populace, Ridley had little time to morn. Working day and night, Ridley was able to create a cure to stop the spread. With the world's populace devastated, there was more need than ever to stand guard. For weeks Ridley pushed himself to the limit, exhaustion his always watchful companion. It was as such that the minions of Pestilence found him, pushed to the brink and unable to resist. Pestilence was still locked away but he was still able to effect some influence on the world, and with it he crafted a disease specially tailored to kill Ridley. For days Ridley lay sick and abandoned in a dank concrete room, not able to move more than an inch or two as the disease wracked his body. In the end his body succumbed to death though his spirit still fought for the work left undone. As Ridley's spirit passed on from this life to the beyond, his drive to keep living called out, and as it did something answered. A shade of something that once was answered to him in the darkness and offered him a second chance. Rather than pass on he accepted the offer. For a while, there was nothingness. As he eventually came to consciousness, the voice in the darkness was there with him, bonded to him. Ridley had now become a Sin-Eater. Ridley was once again amongst the land of the living, but not as he had once known it. He was in the world, but not in his world. Finding himself in this new world Ridley found that there were those that were in need of protecting from the supernaturals that were out there, feeding off of the harmless and unknowing. For the last several years he has been watching over Orlando, and the world at large. 'Current Activities: ' Ridley finds himself once more fighting against a threat that will devastate the world and an old team-mate fallen from grace. In addition to Sin-Eaters around the world. Ridley is working with some of the best members of the supernatural community to fight off the darkness once more. Soundtrack Imagine Dragons - Warriors Two Steps from Hell - United we stand, divided we fall & Protectors of the Earth Quotes Rumors * Is actually a mortal, just sorta depressing but chill around this supernatural stuff. * His pawn shop sits on top of a labyrinth of tunnels that run underneath Orlando. Only he knows all of the pathways through it. * May or may not be the inspiration for Call of Cthulhu * Has a jacket for every occasion; they all look exactly the same * Smirks whenever someone says, "Green Flames." * His first girlfriend was a ghost. Don't tell his current girlfriend though, she's the same ghost but with amnesia. * "Crazy" Eddie Black: Ugh...WHERE AM I?! The fuck? Why are my words being typed?! DAMNIT NOT AGAIN! OOC Information '''Player Name: '''Andrew Bastida '''Email Address: '''endandforever@gmail.com